This proposal requests partial funding to support the 1992 FASEB Summer Conference on Micronutrients: Trace Elements to held June 21-26, at Copper Mountain, Colorado. An attendance of 130-150 is anticipated based on the following: a) participation in and the outstanding evaluations of the three previous FASEB conferences on this topic; b) continued and expanding interest in both basic and applied problems of trace element research; c) the aggressive inclusion of those investigating iron in a conference where this micronutrient received minimal attention; in the past; and, d) the conference site. The conference will focus on recent developments related to the metabolism and functions of iron, copper, zinc and selenium at the molecular and cellular levels. The format for the meeting follows that of previous FASEB conferences with slide presentations in the morning and evening; afternoons are devoted to informal discussions, viewing posters and recreation. Slide presentations will be delivered primarily by recognized authorities, although several rapidly developing younger scientists will have the opportunity to present their observations and ideas. Speakers are directed to present their most interesting and important recent findings. Knowledge about the mechanisms by which trace elements participants in the regulation of gene expression (two sessions) continue to rapidly increase. Likewise, there has been an explosion of new information about the cellular functions of trace elements (two sessions). Therefore, these two areas will be emphasized at the meeting. Other sessions will highlight recent developments related to absorption, cellular acquisition, intracellular metabolism, and whole body metabolism of the four indicated trace elements. In addition, workshops concentrating on newer and needed methodologies will be held on Wednesday evening. Topics include metal-metal interactions, assessment of trace element deficiencies, trace elements as anti- and pro-oxidants, stable isotopes, and yeast and fungal genetics. All participants will be invited to present posters; discussion leaders and workshop conveners will be encouraged to bring attention to particularly important observations from posters whenever possible. Trace elements are now he subject of study of investigators in a variety of fields including molecular biology, biochemistry, cell biology, nutrition, immunology, medicine, pharmacology, toxicology and pathology. The purpose of this conference is to bring this diverse group of individuals together in an atmosphere of free exchange to share recent discoveries, to define important areas of needed research, and to develop novel schemes to solving problems related to the a) regulatory biology of the inorganic micronutrients, and b) pathophysiological consequences of sub- and supra-optimal intake of these substances. The conference proceedings will not be published and session chairpersons are encouraged to maximize discussion.